Buih
by hoshino kaze
Summary: kadang seberapapun kita ingin kembali, ada banyak hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi./ iyaaa BL MAAAFFFF
1. Chapter 1

buih

A midotaka fanfiction

Descclaimer : tadatoshi fujimaki

Rate : T, saveeeee

.

.

.

Enjoy reading minna-san

takao kazunari masih muda saat itu, punggungnya belum pegal-pegal pasca pulang kerja, paru-parunya kuat dan terlatih karna main basket dan bersenang-senang, dan di tahun terakhirnya menyandang status sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas, di tengah ombang ambil labilitas dan pilihan hidup yang tak pasti: tersodor tanggung jawab yang tiba tiba.

orang tuanya lenyap dalam kecelakaan beruntun. satu peristiwa yang menamparnya untuk terburu-buru menjadi orang dewasa-sesungguhnya keluarga besarnya tak banyak membantu-dia harus membesarkan kotori-adik mungilnya yang tau diri- dan sekolah hanya akan menghabiskan banyak biaya. maka dua belas tahun lalu, ketika dia harus meninggalkan lapangan basket, dan kehidupan bocah bahagianya.

sesungguhnya takao tanpa penyesalan, bagaimanapun juga masa depan kotori masih panjang, sedangkan jelas bahwa takao adalah siswa bodoh yang belum tentu masuk universitas, dan apa? beasiswa atlet basket? hahaha, dia harus memberi mulut kotori makan dengan bekerja di supermarket.

maka kala itu, tangan kokoh dengan jemari berbalut perban mencengkram erat,menguat seiring waktu, membekukan darah di nadinya, dan membuat hatinya perih. dia tidak bisa memandang midorima tepat dimata kala sahabatnya itu bertanya simple "kau yakin menginginkan ini?"

itu pertanyaan yang buruk, tentu karna jawabannya tak perlu di tanya, dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengkhianati jawabannya,

takao tertawa ringan, sesungguhnya dia berusaha keras untuk itu, akting yang buruk, kantung matanya tumpah ruah. kalau saja ada pilihan untuk bangun dari tidur dan semua ini hanya mimpi, maka akan ia tukarkan apa saja untuk itu.

tapi kenyataan harus di hadapi. dan hidup harus terus berjalan.

jadi tangan itu takao tepis.

midorima menghubunginya berkali-kali, bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa dia lalukan untuk membantu, apa keluarganya yang kaya bahkan bisa membuat beasiswa bagi kotori hingga strata ke 3 bisa takao abaikan begitu sayang, takao punya harga diri, dia hindari semua dering menuntu yang minta diangkat, dia blokir pengguna akun bernamakan midorima shintarou.

plihannya bulat. dia tak ingin menyusahkan, itu saja.

tapi benarkah?

"bukannya karna kau takut untuk terikat bersamaku selamanya?"

ada kecewa yang terbesit di sana, ya tuhan midorima tidak bodoh. dia tau. dia tau sejak lama, sejak sebelum kecelakaan dan semua baik-baik saja.

semenjak jemari mereka bertaut hangat karna kemenangan team basketnya. dan desir aneh menghapuskan semua keakraban yang biasanya.

bagaimana pun orientasi adalah pilihan besar untuk kehidupan, dan takao kazunari bukan bocah idiot yang tidak paham pandangan dunia mengenai ini. dia kini hanya punya kotori, tak masalah untuk menanggung lebih banyak cemooh karna menjadi orang kecil.

tapi midorima? pria cerdas bermasa depan cemerlang, dengan latar belakang terhormat dan dibesarkan dengan penuh tanggung jawab.

dia tidak bisa mengambil midorima dari dunianya.

dan bagaimana pun, dua belas tahun yang lalu, takao kazunari yang dipaksa untuk dewasa, terlalu takut akan menghancurkan sahabatnya.

maka ia lenyap seperti buih dilautan. melebur diantara kerumunan dan menghilang.

midorima putus asa, dua belas tahun yang lalu. dia mencari apartemen si elang untuk paham bahwa lenyapnya takao tidak main-main. semuanya hilang tak berbekas.

semuanya lenyap seolah tak punya arti sebelumnya.

dan kini, setelah tahun-tahun perjuangan dan pencapaian, setelah sakit lenyap tergantikan kecamuk emosi yang mengeras. setelah akhirnya midorima bangun pagi tanpa harus memikirkan takao kazunari dan keegoisannya.

setelah akhirnya takao kazunari terhapus sempurna dari duniannya.

mudah saja ternyata untuk mengundang kembali rasa itu hanya karna dua detik tatapan mata.

di samping midorima, otsubo terkekeh mabuk, menuang soju lebih banyak kegelasnya sendiri sembari berteriak, memanggil nama yang terlalu tabu untuk ia dengar selama ini. jadi benar pria dengan kemeja hitam dihadapannya bukan wujud ilusi gilanya?

.

.

Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

buih

A midotaka fanfiction

Descclaimer : tadatoshi fujimaki

Rate : T, saveeeee

.

.

.

Enjoy reading minna-san

Sebenarnya gelas-gelas sake itu mungkin hanya penyamaran, karna meski tak kentara,Disudut matanya,atensinya fokus pada pria dengan rambut sewarna lumut di ujung meja.

Bukannya dia tidak acuh. Sebaliknya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dia eratkan rangkulannya pada para senpainya dan teriakan lelucon untuk kamuflase. Sungguh rasanya mau kabur dan berlari dalam gerimis di luar sana. Semoga saja gelak tawa ini tak palsu. Takao berdoa.

Sekali lagi sudut matanya menangkap sosok itu tengah meneguk gelas entah keberapa. Ya tuhan masih sama seperti belasan tahun lalu. Masih tetap kokoh meskipun matanya sarat akan pengaruh alkohol . masih tetap menjadi sasaran utama kehebohan gadis2 di sisi ruangan. Masih tetap. . . Membuat takao mau berlari dan mendekap sosok itu erat.

Hahaha. Lucu. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih punya muka untuk meminta, sementara dialah antagonis yang membuang midorima dahulu. Perih menusuk uluhati. Dan segelas sake yang masih menganggur tak tersentuh itu tidak membantu banyak.

Dia keluar mencari udara segar, meskipun dingin khas pertengahan desember menyambutnya di beranda. Dorongan mau kabur makin besar kala midorima tiba-tiba saja disana. Di sampingnya. tidak menatap. Hanya melempar pandangan pada jajaran tirai air dalam radius ratusan meter.

Bahkan 'oh,hai! Apa kabar' tak mau meloncati kerongkongan takao. Tertelan oleh "kau masih hidup rupanya" milik midorima.

Takao tak menjawab. Dia menekan emosi yg membuncah hanya karna mendengar nada bosan monoton itu. Setelah belasan tahun dan akhirnya nada ini bukan ilusi. dia merindu.

"Hahaha,jangan kejam shinchan. Tentu aku masih hidup. " -takao ragu harus memanggil apa, soalnya waktu ternyata merubah banyak hal. Suara midorima beberapa oktaf lebih rendah. Bahunya lebih tegap. Dan meski tak banyak, wajahnya jauh lebih matang sekarang, sebenernya takao pun ragu kalau kalau ia salah menyapa midorima sebagai kakaknya.

Tapi untuk apa coba kakak midorima ke acara reuni basket shuutoku?

Lagipula midorima kan tak punya kakak. Kalau takao tak salah ingat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" basa-basi, hah.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini,nanodayo"

Pffft, takao menahan tawa. Ternyata setelah dia di hajar kenyataan tentang banyak hal yang telah bertransformasi, ada hal hal kecil yang membuatnya rindu, masih sama. Tak berubah banyak.

"Kau masih pakai akhiran aneh begitu? Apa kata calon istrimu nanti?" ujar takao geli.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya "dia suka kata itu,jadi bagaimana aku bisa berubah. nanodayo"

Satu tepukan keras mendarat di punggung midorima. Bersamaan dengan teriakan ajakan pulang dari ootsubo senpai, midorima berlalu tertatih, membayar hasil traktiran hari ini,karna para senpai yang cemburu mewajibkannya membayar makanan hari ini, lagipula. Mempelai pria sudah tentu haru merogoh kocek dalam untuk uang pelangkahan kan?

Takao memandang punggung itu menjauh. Sungguh rasanya sedikit menyesal untuk datang hari ini, terutama karna undangan reuni dari ootsubo senpai disertai informasi soal pernikahan midorima, takao bukan datang untuk mengacau, bukan pula datang dengan harapan bahwa cengkraman tangan dua belas tahun yang lalu masih berlaku untuknya hingga kini.

Haha, baiklah,tidak munafik bahwa dia masih berharap, dan terkadang, kala melewati jalanan yang dahulu biasa ia tempuh bersama midorima. Matanya masih mencari sosok itu, berharap bahwa takdir membuatnya melihat barang sejenak sosok yang jadi ungkapan sempurna jikalau ada yang bertanya perihal masalah cinta.

Tapi sesungguhnya semua mimpi indah harus berakhir dalam kenyataan saat sadar.

Dia lah yang menepis. Dialah yang membuang, dialah kabur dan berlari.

Maka sudah saatnya dia menerima karmanya. .

midorima tak boleh lebih menderita dari ini, dan sudah sepantasnya pula takao bahagia dengan lupa dan melangkah lagi. dua belas tahun ,dan mereka sudah sepantasnya bahagia bukan? Meskipun ya. . Tak berjalan seiringan dan malah bersisian arah.

Semoga bahagia. takao berdoa dalam langkahnya pulang,

Dan gerimis malam itu menyamarkan pelupuk matanya yang hujan. . .

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

buih

A midotaka fanfiction

Descclaimer : tadatoshi fujimaki

Rate : T, saveeeee

.

.

.

Enjoy reading minna-san

-last part-

.

Ini sudah berakhir.

Midorima menoleh dah takao kembali lenyap dari beranda itu. Seperti duabelas tahun yang lalu.

Dia mungkin minum terlalu banyak.

Bisa jadi midorima mabuk berat.

Tapi hei, kepalanya benar2 kacau dan jantungnya berdegup keras. Haruskah dia mendengarkan kegilaannya untuk berlari,menyusul? Sementara mungkin saja. Kali ini. . . Semuanya akan berakhir dan resmi midorima akan menjadi manusia baru yang hidup tanpa takao kazunari.

Seperti yang ia rencanakan (atau setidaknya berusaha keras untuk itu) selama tahun2 terakhir, saat akhirnya ia letakan cincin pada jemari wanita yang mencuri hatinya yang tersisa setengah (jangan tanyakan kemana setengahnya hilang)

Midorima berjalan gontai ,menatapi gerimis yang mereda diatas sana. Kepalanya dingin. Pun hatinya beku. Dia harus bertahan untuk mencegah kakinya menyusul. Dia kuat. Seharusnya dia kuat. Duabelas tahun. harusnya mempu menumbuhkan dendam.

Takao jahat bukan? Dia tak pantas untuk ini.

Takao tak pantas untuk ini.

"BAKAOOO!"

Nafas midorima nyaris meledakan parunya. oh tuhan, kenapa dia lemah sekali?

"Shinchan? Ke-kenapa menyusul kesini?"

"Aku mencintaimu. "

Meluncuri mulut midorima.

Hujan benar2 berhenti dan mendung membuat semua orang pergi. Keduanya terbelit hening dan rindu.

"Aku juga . . . " takao melirih.

Bertahun-tahun moment ini tertunda.

Jiwa midorima terpaku. Sejujurnya dia membayangkan ini jutaan kali selama ini. Berharap bahwa tiba2 saja, saat pulang dari kantornya. Ataupun sekedar menatap kilas bayangan takao di toko buku. Dia ingin bertemu.

Dia ingin menuntaskan ganjalan sialan ini.

Hahaha, aneh rasanya, malam dimana pernikahannya hanya berselang hitungan minggu, midorima menemukan bahwa cinta pertamanya-orang yang menjadi delusi paling nyata di bagian hidup terkelamnya. Membalas perasaannya.

Wajah takao tersenyum hangat.

Sungguh lama sekali midorima tak melihat wajah brengsek takao seperti itu.

Wajah yang menyerah pada mimpinya. Persis sama seperti hari terakhir nya menatap takao,dua belas tahun lalu.

"Tapi itu dulu bukan?" ujar takao terkekeh.

Dan ya. . . Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Midorima hanya menatap pilu.

ia punya kehidupan baru, dunia baru, dan apapun yang dia butuhkan untuk lupa.

waktu membuatnya sembuh dari luka, dan mampu mencintai orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk di cintai.

Jelas orang itu bukan takao kazunari.

Jarak mereka hanya dua meter kini. Bahkan sedikit saja midorima kembali berlari mendekat, mereka mungkin saja. . .

Mungkin saja punya kesempatan untuk bersama.

"Mari kembali menjadi orang lain" Putus midorima.

Ya. . dosa takao tak termaafkan.

Apapun alasannya.

Bagaimanapun kondisinya.

Takao tersenyum lebar. Cerah.

Damai.

Persis seperti damai di hati midorima.

"Hahaha, orang lain yang penuh dengan kenangan. " ujar takao . sialan. Air matanya membeludak ingin tumpah. Midorima berdoa bahwa tuhan mengijinkannya untuk terlihat keren sampai akhir.

"Aku tidak akan datang loh kepernikahanmu. " takao terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu,nanodyo" Midorima tersenyum.

"Hahaha, jangan menyesal saja. "

Midorima menatap takao. Mengabadikan sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hening. damai. . .

kedua nya melangkah berbalik pergi. Bersebrangan arah. dan Kali ini tanpa selamat tinggal.

Karna orang asing tak pergi dngan memberi salam

.

.

Dan langkah kesepuluh, saat takao. menoleh dan midorima. sudah hilang dengan menaiki taksi . .

Air matanya meleleh keluar.

. .

.

.

.

.

"Kita adalah orang asing yang terlalu banyak memiliki memori. "

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
